


Ends and Beginnings

by theelusiveflamingo



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Stealthy Handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theelusiveflamingo/pseuds/theelusiveflamingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating a grad student offers <i>lots</i> of opportunities for learning.</p><p>Set in my University Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ends and Beginnings

“You  _teach?”_ Arya asked Jaqen, feeling more surprised than she probably should.

“Most grad students here do,” Jaqen sighed, rolling over and taking a strand of her hair in his hand.  He twirled it around his fingers, making sure not to pull.  “Who does a girl think leads her discussion sections?  Or does a girl not go?”

“I mean, you don’t seem like the type to be a teacher.”  Arya snuggled into Jaqen’s pillow, which smelled like a nice combination of greasy head and autumn.  Pheromones, she thought.  She couldn’t believe he was going to kick her out so he could prepare his stupid lesson plan.  His bed was so  _comfortable._

“Ah, there is much a girl does not know about a man, a man sees.”  He rolled over on top of Arya.  Even though he was kind of tall and lanky, right now he felt as warm and comfortable as his bed and his room, and her back arched underneath him.  “A man will have to teach her.”  One of his big hands slid gently under the waistband of Arya’s sweatpants, and she moaned and grabbed hold of his hair.  She’d learned pretty quickly that when Jaqen’s hands went down her pants, she needed something to hold onto.

“Will he?”  Arya let out an  _oh_ as his fingers slid easily inside her and his thumbnail brushed in circles over her clit.  “And what does he think he needs to— _oh!_ ”

“A girl really wants to talk about this now?”  Jaqen kissed his way up her neck and then his lips were tickling hers as he spoke softly, so damn softly.  “A man loves to hear a girl talk always, but normally when a man does this to a girl…”  His fingers curled inside her and her legs spread, shooting out from underneath him.

Arya bit into his bottom lip till she tasted that sharp, metallic taste she wasn’t surprised she’d come to love.  Now his lip would be swollen in front of all his students tomorrow, she realized, because of  _her_ , and the thought made her rock her hips up and into his pumping, twirling fingers and the thumb that was slowly slowly  _slowly_ increasing its speed and quickly quickly  _quickly_ driving her fucking  _crazy._

Jaqen groaned, the erection he never seemed to let her take care of brushing hot against her thigh.

“A girl makes a man think terrible things,” he whispered in her ear, too polite to ever let her suck him off but not so polite he didn’t like to talk dirty, but even as Arya clenched around his fingers and clawed at his clothed ass and whispered “ _Tell_ a girl,  _tell_ her” right back at him, her mind was stuck on Jaqen,  _her_ Jaqen, standing up there in front of his class.

~

Arya had learned a new word.  Eschatology.  The study of end times.  Of course Jaqen would be teaching a discussion section for a course on… _eschatological things_ , she thought.  Sure, he was writing his dissertation on death-philosophies, but there was some other, stranger, deeper connection he had to the meaning of life and the meaning of the end of it that she’d caught him vaguely alluding to a few times before.  It was as if he wanted to tell her more, but couldn’t, and she didn’t know if it was a Lorathi thing or some other way of life he was involved in.  She wanted to know.  She wanted to learn more about  _a man_.  And she wanted to torture him just a little.  Jaqen’s blush had grown on her.

She cut her usual long lunch and bitch session with Hot Pie short.  “I have an intellectual booty call to make,” she explained.  The discussion section began at 2, and she wanted to be the first one there.

In the quiet room, she chose the chair immediately to the left of the chair at the head of the table, facing the door, and waited.

Some upperclassmen shuffled in, giving her strange looks, but Arya wasn’t bothered by upperclassmen.  She stretched out in the chair.

Finally Jaqen came in, looking sleek and good in a silky black shirt and one of his pairs of tight black pants, with his hair loose and a red scarf looped a few times around his neck.  Arya liked it.  She also liked how he looked when he noticed her.  A flush came over his face; his eyes widened and he looked as though he was about to drop the folder he carried.

He recovered, though, and came to sit down next to her.

“A man did not invite a girl,” he mumbled, “though a man cannot say he is surprised to see her.”

“Should a girl go?”

Something about Arya using Lorathi politeness made Jaqen melt.  She knew it.  He knew she knew it.  He raised an eyebrow at her, an  _A man knows what a girl does here_ eyebrow.  She raised one back the best she could.

“A man will be giving the papers back at the end of section today,” Jaqen said suddenly, his voice louder than Arya had ever heard it before.  “A man is pleased to say that a class did _very_ well this time.”

The upperclassmen perked up.

“A man is also pleased to introduce Arya.”

“Hey,” Arya said, trying to look as many people in the eye as she could.  She brushed her knee against Jaqen’s.  He didn’t flinch.   _Hmmmm._

“A girl is only in her first year here, but a girl has a special interest in the topic a class discusses, and so a girl listens in for the day to get a taste of the material.”  He smiled, and two girls looked at each other and giggled.   “A class will make a man proud, hmmmm?”

He’s  _good_ , Arya thought.  Her charming, awkward Lorathi was  _good_.

The class had just had a reading on the concept of  _Valar morghulis, valar dohaeris_.  Jaqen wore an old coin around his neck that said  _valar morghulis_ , sometimes, and Arya had looked it up.

“All men must die,” a guy was saying.  “It sounds like a call for vengeance, like something a Valyrian army would say before defending their territory.”

“Ah,” Jaqen said.  “Does anyone else have a thought?   _Valar morghulis, valar dohaeris_.”  His Valyrian accent made Arya think of studying Braavosi with him, and she made her next move.  Carefully, she shifted her right hand onto his left thigh.  Again, he didn’t flinch, but his fingers made a clumsy grab for his pen, and missed.  “All men must die.  All men must serve.  A boy has just brought up the idea of Valyrian conquest.  Of war.  Yes?”  He nodded at a girl with her hand raised.  “Does a girl have an idea?”

“I don’t know, I was kind of confused, but I don’t think it was about serving a person, like a king or something.”  Arya squeezed Jaqen’s thigh.  “I don’t think it’s about vengeance or war.  Maybe it’s not a bad thing at all.”

“Hmmm,” Jaqen said.  “A class is getting somewhere.”  Arya was surprised how quickly her hand had made it up Jaqen’s thigh, considering how small she was trying to make her motions.  She was nearing her destination now, and he coughed.  “All men must die.  Is this necessarily a threat?”

“It’s a truth,” someone at the end of the table mumbled.

“A girl should speak up.  A man’s hair makes it hard to hear.”  The bulge in Jaqen’s tight pants wasn’t as hard as Arya would have liked, but it was getting there.  She’d get it there.  She rested her hand on it and didn’t move.  She stared down the table at the girl who’d spoken, trying to hold in the giggle she felt building in her throat.

“It’s true,” the girl said, louder.  “We’re all going to die.  I think it’s just a fact.”

Jaqen leaned forward in his chair, pushing his erection right into her palm.   _He’s good_ , she thought again.  He brushed his hair out of his face, giving her the tiniest sideways glance as he did.  His pale blue eyes had never looked more alive.

“A girl is right.  It is a truth.  A boy will die.  A girl will die.  A man will die, someday.  What about a girl?”  He turned to Arya.  She gave him a squeeze; his erection pulsed in her hand.  “Is a girl going to die someday?”  Jaqen ran a strange discussion session, but people were laughing.

“Well, I guess that’s the point of  _valar morghulis.”_ Arya used her best High Valyrian, and Jaqen shifted underneath her hand.  “It’s like…a phrase of acceptance.  Like, if death is a truth, if it’s inevitable, we might as well have a phrase that kind of invites it into our lives and gets us used to it.”

“Just so.”  Jaqen turned back to face the class, but his hips stayed slightly turned towards Arya.  She brushed the back of her hand against him slowly, slowly.  “If a man did not need his stipend, a man might retire on the spot and let a girl take over.   _Valar morghulis_ is—”  His voice caught in his throat. “It is acceptance.  It can be used as a greeting.  It—”

“But what about the  _valar dohaeris_ part?” asked the same guy who’d spoken earlier.  “If this isn’t about warfare, then who are we serving?”

“Maybe we’re talking about our part in life?” Arya said.  By now, Jaqen was as hard as he ever was when they were curled in bed together, she thought.   As hard as he was when he got her off multiple times in a row and then rolled red-cheeked onto his side to jerk himself off furiously and quickly.  Arya figured she knew what was about to happen.  She squeezed him slowly, but with a good amount of pressure.  “If our end is inevitable then we also have to live so that we can die.  Like, it’s saying we have to do our time in life.  Or maybe—”  Arya realized she was just as excited by this idea as she was by what she was doing.  “Is it saying we have to serve some sort of manifestation of death?”

There was hot and there was  _wet_ under her palm, and Jaqen’s nails were digging into his thighs so hard it must have hurt.  Arya half-expected a trophy to descend from the ceiling.  She was proud of herself.

“That is—a question for another time, a man thinks,” Jaqen said, his voice a couple notches quieter, now.  “A man thinks a class can go early, yes?  A class has worked so hard.”

People began collecting their things.  Arya casually removed her hand from Jaqen’s lap and fiddled with her backpack.

“Please come up and get your essay from a man,” Jaqen reminded the class, his face flushing again.

After the last upperclassman had gone, Jaqen grabbed Arya’s hand and began to kiss at her palm.  “A girl forgives a man.  A man has gotten her…dirty.”

“Don’t bullshit me with your Lorathi politeness,” Arya said, grinning.  “You liked it.  You would have made me stop if you didn’t.”

“A lovely girl is all bravery,” Jaqen replied, kissing the top of her head.  “All bravery, and a little foolishness too, perhaps.”

“Oh,  _please_.  I’m not foolish,” Arya said.  “I knew exactly what I was doing.”

“Just so,” Jaqen said.  “A man sees that a girl is unpredictable.”  He let his hand wander across her face, tracing the shape of her jaw.

“Does a man like that?”

He kissed her gently.  “As long as it does not cost a man his position, he very much does.  A girl keeps a man on his toes.”

Arya sighed.  “I want to be  _on my toes_ too.  I want you to teach me more about  _valar morghulis_ and  _valar dohaeris_.  It’s important to you and I want to know  _why_.  And I want to—”  She waved at his stained pants.  “Do that again.  With your clothes  _off._ You never let me touch you.  I  _like_ you, Jaqen.  I think we’re a little more than just friends, you know?  I want us to do these things.”

She hadn’t meant to say all of that, but she was glad she had.

Jaqen looked thoughtful.  He took her hands in his, and Arya was pleased to feel how sweaty his palms were.  “A man was raised to be a certain way since he was small on Lorath,” he said.  “But a man wants these things a girl says.  He wants them too.”

“You do?”

“A girl did not realize?”

“It’s hard to know with you.”

“Well, then.”  Jaqen stood up, seeming not to care about the sticky spot on his black pants.  He pulled Arya off the table.  “A man has things to teach a lovely girl, and a lovely girl has things to teach a man.  Will a girl teach a man?”

“If a man teaches a girl.  I want to  _know_ these things.”

“Just so.”  Jaqen reached under his scarf.  He’d been wearing the  _valar morghulis_ coin again.  He took it off and placed it around Arya’s neck.  “ _Valar morghulis,_ Arya.”

“ _Valar dohaeris?_ ” she said, and he nodded.

They weren’t touching when they walked out of the classroom, but it felt to Arya as though they were.

 


End file.
